


Angles of an Angel!

by Bloodpickles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpickles/pseuds/Bloodpickles
Summary: Kakashi has some photos he likes printed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Angles of an Angel!

Kakashi saunters up a dark flight of stairs towards a single door that becomes illuminated in a yellow hue by a sensor light above. He commences his slouch once he reaches the last step, knocks his knuckles against the door in a specific rhythm and waits patiently to hear the motion of someone shuffling their way through the apartment. 

The shadow of a pair of feet appears through the bottom sliver of the door. “Kakashi-san?” The person queries. 

“It’s me,” Kakashi affirms. The door creaks open, a single eye peering through the slit before the person nods and opens the door wide. A young man – a regular citizen – with wild hair and dressed casually, minus the worn-down slippers, steps aside to allow Kakashi entrance. 

“Excuse me,” Kakashi bows his head as he enters. 

“Wait here while I get your prints,” the man says and gestures to a tattered and stained sofa to the right side the studio apartment, situated by a curtained window. Kakashi nods, though he doesn’t take a seat – who knows what’s happened to and on that sofa. Instead, he stands beside it with his hands in his pockets and winces when the man unwittingly slams the door shut before crossing the room to pass through another door, slamming it all the same.

Kakashi surveys the area. He had only come by two days ago, yet the dirty dishes stacked in the sink are identical to the ones he saw during his first visit. The bed is still unmade, and the same random piles of junk made up of books and magazines, boxes, and trash like beer cans and ramen cups sit idly in random spots around the room. No doubt they’ll be like that for a while.

Kakashi catches a glimpse of an Icha Icha volume he hadn’t seen the first time and scouts the various other things of pornographic nature that he had happened to spot. The curtains being drawn really adds a perverted atmosphere to the already debauched home, Kakashi thinks. Though, opening the window and letting some sunlight and fresh air would do the room some good as the dank smell is not something a person should be living in. 

Soon the young man comes shuffling back in with an envelope in his hand. 

“Here,” he languidly passes the envelope to Kakashi who enthusiastically takes a hold of it with both hands. 

“Thank you very much,” Kakashi bows then slinks towards the door.

“No problem.” The guy sniffs and rubs his nose with his index finger as Kakashi quickly twists the doorknob and exits the apartment to rush down the stairs. 

Once he breaks into the sunlight, he immerses himself in the crisp air and has for the second time never been so happy to see the sun. Well, maybe that’s just hyperbole. He would rather stay a few days in that dingy apartment than have to be on constant high-alert during a long S-rank mission. 

Though ultimately, the possibility of being slaughtered seems more tranquil than actually living in such a grotesque space… 

When Kakashi arrives home, he falls back on his bed and pulls the envelope out of his pocket. Finally, after weeks of ethical contemplation and two drawn out days, during which just knowing what was to come rendered Icha Icha redundant, he now holds his new aphrodisiac in hand. 

Slowly, teasing, he rips the envelope seal and widens its shoulders with his thumb and index to pinch the surprisingly thick group of photographs. He rubs his thumb against the glossy surface and takes a deep breath as he slides the photos out of the envelops grip. 

Euphoria hits as he his sight focuses on the first image. An upward angled picture taken from a laying position. 

The bottom portion of Kakashi’s abs are lit by the camera’s flash while the rest of the light is taken by Iruka’s body, gleaming with sweat. His muscled thighs hold his weight over Kakashi’s hips as he’s leaned back on his hands which grip Kakashi’s own thighs. It’s undecipherable whether Iruka is thrusting downwards or lifting himself up but only half of Kakashi’s cock is in him. His own is hard and red against his abdomen, precum pooling at the tip with a single drip making its way down to the base. The top half of Iruka’s face is cut off but his mouth is agape, either gasping or moaning or whimpering or yelling (Kakashi wishes he remembers), and his loose hair sticks to his flushed neck and cheeks. 

Heat pools in Kakashi’s groin. He’s not sure he’ll be able to make it through the rest of the photos and by word, he is correct. Once he sees the second photo, he has to touch himself. Iruka is on his knees with Kakashi’s cock in his slobbered and smiling mouth, his glinting eyes looking up at Kakashi past the camera completely expressing his confidence and lust for what he’s doing.  
Kakashi spits in his hand and strokes his cock fast as he flips through the photos. 

Iruka on all fours, his shoulders and neck marked with love bites. Iruka with his face pressed into the pillow, fingers gripping the sheets, ass raised, Kakashi in deep with one of hand pushing down on his lower back. Iruka from the front, his back so arched only his throbbing cock, pecs and tilted chin can be seen. A close up Iruka’s o face. Kakashi playing with his nipples, or hand sliding up his abs, or fingers wrapped around both cocks, or nails digging into his thighs and waist. 

Basically, there are many angles of many angles and Kakashi comes hard and groaning before he reaches the last photo. This is it; nothing can compare to this besides Iruka in the flesh.  
He hides it all from Iruka for years. Sometimes he would take a few on long missions as they easily replaced his imagination and were far more graphic than his books. 

Iruka was confused when Kakashi would suddenly return achingly horny, more than he had ever been before. But he never questioned it because he liked it. Kakashi would drive him insane to the point of passing out. Soon, Iruka only looked forward to post mission sex. 

Once Kakashi realised this - based on how his general advances were rejected and his post mission advances were welcomed with equal intensity - he put the photos away, never to be touched again for many years to come. 

Though the thought of throwing them away never crossed his mind. 

One day Iruka was digging through the closet and came across an unsealed, dusty, and yellowed envelope that was standing carelessly against the wall in the corner, only hidden by a single box. Iruka had never seen this envelope before so it was only natural, he would investigate its contents.

“What’s this,” he comes waving the envelope at Kakashi who was sitting by the kotatsu reading. Kakashi is too engrossed in his book (Icha Icha returns) to register the envelope at first and shrugs, but when Iruka picks a photo and shoves it in Kakashi’s face, well he breaks a sweat. 

“I didn’t know you got these printed, Kakashi,” Iruka shakes his head as he shuffles through the catalogue. “This is why you wanted to fuck after missions, right?” 

Kakashi is silent for a moment. Iruka raises an eyebrow and places his hands on his hip, he’ll wait.

“Yeah…” Kakashi admits. He slumps and shrinks into himself, preparing for an argument of a lifetime, but instead of that Iruka starts shaking with laughter. He bends over and cackles loudly. The photos slip from his grasp and flutter across the floor. 

“Dammit,” Iruka holds his knees as he gasps for air. “You should have hidden them better!”

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck and gives a shy smile. “Nah, your reaction was worth seeing,” he says. 

Iruka kneels down beside him, puts his hands on his shoulders and leans in until their lips are brushing. 

“I’m flattered,” Iruka whispers then presses their lips together for a soft kiss, lingering afterwards as an invitation for more. Kakashi is about to oblige when Iruka suddenly firmly pushes him back. 

“Where did you get these printed,” his eyes are wide with concern, “you didn’t go to the regular print shop, did you?” 

“No, no,” Kakashi avoids eye contact.

“Then where?”

“I sought help from a… freelance printer.” 

“And what if they kept copies?!” Iruka yells. Kakashi puts his hands up in defence then places them on Iruka’s shoulders. 

“Don’t worry. We formed a contract with my kunai,” he laughs. 

“I can’t believe this,” Iruka murmurs. 

They ended up going at it there by the kotatsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Was there any direction? I dunno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
